firefandomcom-20200223-history
Suffolk Department of Fire and Rescue (Virginia)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 400 Market Street Built 1963 :Engine 1 - 2019 E-One Cyclone II (1250/780) :Engine 2 - 2012 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/750) :Reserve Engine 1 - 1995 Pierce Arrow (1250/750) :Rescue 1 - 2011 Pierce Velocity walk-around heavy rescue :Medic 1 - 2018 Ford F-550 / Horton :Tanker 1 - 1991 International 4900 / ? (-/2000) :Brush 1 - 2011 Ford F-550 / Bear Kat (155/300) :Battalion 1 - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban :EMS 1 - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban :Utility 1 - 2005 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD 'Rescue Station 2 (Nansemond-Suffolk Volunteer Rescue Squad)' - 428 Market Street Staffed as needed 'Fire Station 3' - 1001 White Marsh Road Built 1998 :Engine 3 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) :Ladder 3 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/105' rear-mount) :Medic 3 - 2019 Ford F-550 / Horton 'Fire Station 4' - 837 Lake Kilby Road Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer (1250/750) (SN#15130) 'Fire Station 5' - 3901 Bridge Road Built 2004 :Engine 5 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/700/20A/30B) :Engine 25 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) :Ladder 5 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (1500/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#14063) :Marine 5 - 2017 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD :Boat 5 - ? :Battalion 2 - 2019 Chevrolet Suburban :Medic 5 - 2014 Ford F-450 / Horton :Reserve Medic 5 - 2008 Chevrolet C4500 / MedTec :MCT 5 (MCI Bus) - 1992 International 3800 bus 'Fire Station 6' - 300 Kings Fork Road Built in 2010 :Engine 6 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) :Ladder 6 - 2011 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/300/100' rear-mount tower) :Medic 6 - 2018 Ford F-550 / Horton :Rehab 6 - 2011 Freightliner Coach / Glaval Bus :Safety 1 - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban :Utility 6 - 2016 Ford F-450 utility 'Fire Station 7' - 6666 O'Kelly Road :Engine 7 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (1250/1000) :Engine 27 - 1996 Pierce Saber (1250/1000) :Tanker 7 - 1993 International 4900 / Monroe (300/2080) :Brush 7 - 2001 Dodge Ram 3500 / Stahl (?/?) :Medic 7 - 2011 Ford F-450 / Horton 'Fire Station 8' - 6235 Whaleyville Boulevard {Whaleyville VFD, Inc. Est. 1946} :Engine 8 - 2017 Pierce Velocity (1250/1000) :Engine 28 - 1991 E-One Hurricane (1500/500/40F) (Owned by Whaleyville Volunteer Fire Department) :Reserve Engine 8 - 1999 Pierce Dash 2000 (1250/2500) (SN#10414) :Tanker 8 - 1994 Kenworth T800 / Wynn (400/3300) (Owned by Whaleyville Volunteer Fire Department) :Brush 8 - 1992 Ford F-350 / Gorman (250/250/15F) (Owned by Whaleyville Volunteer Fire Department) :Medic 8 - 2012 Ford F-450 / Horton 'Fire Station 9' - 300 Kings Highway Built 1998 :Engine 9 - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/50F) (Owned by Chuckatuck Volunteer Fire Department) :Engine 29 – 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) (Owned by Chuckatuck Volunteer Fire Department) :Tanker 9 -''' 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / American LaFrance (1250/2000) (Owned by Chuckatuck Volunteer Fire Department) :'''Brush 9 - 1989 Ford F-350 4x4 (350/250) (Owned by Chuckatuck Volunteer Fire Department) :Medic 9 - 2014 Ford F-450 / Horton 'Fire Station 10' - 4869 Bennetts Pasture Road :Engine 10 – 2010 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) :Engine 210 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/670) (Owned by Driver Volunteer Fire Department) :Brush 10 - 2003 Ford F-350 4x4 / S&S (250/200/8F) (Owned by Driver Volunteer Fire Department, Ex-New Kent Fire Rescue) :Utility 10 - 1999 GMC Yukon 1500 (Owned by Driver Volunteer Fire Department) :Medic 10 – 2014 Ford F-450 / Horton Assignment Unknown :2008 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1250/750) Retired Apparatus :2009 Chevrolet C4500 / Horton (Reserve Medic 10) :2008 Chevrolet Suburban :2008 Chevrolet C4500 / Horton ambulance (Reserve Medic 6) :2007 Chevrolet Suburban :2007 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance (Reserve Medic 1) :2006 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :2006 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance :2005 Ford Excursion :2003 Spartan Advantage FF / Hackney walk-around heavy rescue (Reserve Rescue 6) :2002 Ford Excursion :1999 Ford F-650 / Chiefs walk-around medium rescue :1999 Pierce Dash 2000 quint (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#10411) (Reserve Ladder 3) :1997 Ford F-350 / Knapheide brush truck (250/250) (Transferred to public works) :1994 KME Renegade pumper (1250/1000) (Owned by Whaleyville Volunteer Fire Department) :1992 Duplex / Grumman pumper (1250/750) :1992 Duplex / Grumman pumper (1250/750) :1992 Duplex / Grumman pumper (1250/750) :1992 Duplex / Grumman pumper (1250/750) :1991 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Owned by Driver Volunteer Fire Department, Donated to St. Charles Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) :1991 GMC Top Kick tanker (-/3000) (Owned by Driver Volunteer Fire Department, Donated to St. Charles Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) :1990 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/750) (Owned by Chuckatuck Volunteer Fire Department, Sold to Franklin Fire and Rescue (North Carolina)) :1988 Spartan / FMC pumper (1250/750) (Owned by Driver Volunteer Fire Department) :1986 Duplex / Grumman pumper (1250/500) :1986 Duplex / Grumman Aerialcat tower (-/-/95' rear-mount) (SN#17401) :1978 Mack R tanker (-/4000) (Owned by Whaleyville Volunteer Fire Department) :1955 Ford F-750 / Howe pumper (500/500) (Owned by Whaleyville Volunteer Fire Department)(ex- External Links Suffolk Department of Fire and Rescue Category:Virginia Category:Virginia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of KME apparatus Category:Departments operating Wynn apparatus Category:Former operators of Hackney apparatus